Ressha Sentai ToQger the Movie: Galaxy Line SOS
is the title for the Summer Movie of ''Ressha Sentai ToQger. It was released in Japanese theaters on July 19, 2014, double-billed with the for .released on DVD and Blu-Ray on December 06, 2014. Synopsis to be added Plot The Galaxy Line is about to return to Earth after 25 years running in space when it is attacked by a Cryner piloted by Count Nair. Lady, the Galaxy Line conductor, falls on Earth only with the Lion Ressha, while the other Safari Ressha that compose the Galaxy Line go missing, but she is rescued by the ToQgers. While Count Nair pays a visit to Emperor Z at the Castle Terminal, Right makes a plan to impulse the Lion Ressha back into space by using a local tower as part of a bridge, but Lady points out that there is not enough Imagination on Earth to power it up, claiming that with the decline of space exploration, people stopped aiming at the stars like they used to 50 years ago when the Galaxy Line was established. Soon after, Count Nair and his partner, the Hound Shadow attack the ToQgers in order to hunt down the Lion Ressha, but while Right flees with Lady, the other four ToQgers stay behind to cover for them. Assisted by Akira, who appears to help them as well, Right runs with the Rainbow Line, dragging the Lion Ressha with it, but there is not enough Imagination to complete the bridge. However, the Fire Ressha uses its extinguisher to create a rainbow, drawing the attention of all the children in the vicinity and inspiring their Imagination, allowing Right to complete the bridge Now with a way back to space opened, Lady thanks Right and lends him the five Safari Ressha, which the ToQgers use to defeat Count Nair and Hound Shadow. However, the two enlarge and combine, proving themselves too strong for the ToQgers and their Ressha. But Lady returns in time with all five of the Safari Ressha gathered to form Safari Ga-Oh to allow the ToQgers to defeat Count Nair and Hound Shadow for good. After Right returns the Safari Ressha to Lady, she bids farewell to the ToQgers and departs from Earth to start another 25 year long journey through the stars. Continuity and Placement *This movie is set after the introduction of ToQ 6gou and Build DaiOh, but before Z's apparent death and Miss Gritta's ascension to Empress, which places it between Station 19 and Station 21. Also, the premiere date of this film places it the day right before Station 21 aired. Characters ToQgers Allies *Conductor *Ticket *Lady *Pasco Villains *Emperor of Darkness Z *General Schwarz *Baron Nero *Madame Noir *Miss Gritta *Count Nair *Hound Shadow *Kuros (footsoldiers) Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , ToQger Equipment Voice, Narrator: * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : M·A·O * : * : KENN *Child: , Transfer Changes *Transfer Changes in Ressha Sentai ToQger the Movie: Galaxy Line SOS: **ToQ 1gou - Lion **ToQ 2gou - Eagle **ToQ 3gou - Wildcat **ToQ 4gou - Alligator **ToQ 5gou - Panda Errors *''to be added'' Notes *The transformation of the ToQger into Safari Ressha forms is similar to the "Forest Animal Shinkengers" that were seen in Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Returns; the difference being that these are actual transformations and the Forest Animal Shinkenger were an illusion created within a world created by Ryunosuke Ikenami. **ToQ 2gou's wings in Safari Ressha form resemble the ones on GaoYellow's costume and the same motif of an eagle. To a lesser extent, they also bear resemblance to those of the Jetmen. ***In another example of Gaoranger, ToQ 3gou's wildcat claws are similar to the claws on the gloves of that team's costumes. **ToQ 4gou's Alligator claws are similar to the Deinosgrander props. ***Coincidentally, the Deinosgrander was primarily used by Kyoryu Black, who was portrayed in-suit by the same suit actor as ToQ 4gou, Yasuhiro Takeuchi. *Despite being one-time transformations, the Safari Changes were memoralized in Ranger Keys. *Two children are seen playing with Nintendo 3DS XLs (or at least something similar). *At the end of the film when Ticket announces the next station, Kamen Rider Gaim; he was referring to the movie-goers since this film premiered double-billed with Gaim's film, . *This is the first summer film (along with Gaim's film) to be released in theaters in the middle of July. The rest of the summer films were released in early August. **Coincidentally, this film (along with Gaim's film) initially to be released in theaters in August 9, same date as Engine Sentai Go-onger: Boom Boom! Bang Bang! GekijōBang!! (along with 's film ), but was moved to July 19, 2014 instead of August 9, 2014, same as August 9, 2008 release. ***This film has some similarities to Engine Sentai Go-onger: Boom Boom! Bang Bang! GekijōBang!!: ****Both movies are directed by the same director (Noboru Takemoto), since he first directed the first summer movie. External links *Official website Category:Sentai Movies Category:Summer Movies